Experiments have been performed on microglia, the resident macrophage in central nervous system. We found that these cells have the ability to secrete the superoxide radical ion. The amount of secretion increased with an increase in the calcium concentration. Using the patch clamp technique, a calcium channel was found. The microglia can also produce an amyloid- like material.